TheCartoonMan6107
TheCartoonMan6107 TheCartoonMan6107, (born December 28, 2016) is a Youtuber who makes cartoons and edit spoofs, HRVs, CRVs, SRVs, IRVs, VMVs, SMVs, HMVs and CMVs. From animated movies, anime and cartoon TV. TheCartoonMan6107's Favorites * 101 Dalmations (1961) * 101 Dalmations (Live-Action) * 102 Dalmations * 101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * 2 Fast 2 Furious * 3-2-1 Penguins! * 3 Below * 6teen * A Bug's Life * A Goofy Movie * A Muppet Family Christmas * A Tad of Christmas Cheer * A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures * A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise * Abominable * Adventure Time * Air Bud * Air Bud: Golden Receiver * Air Bud: World Pup * Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch * Air Bud: Spikes Back * Aladdin * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * ALF * ALF (TV Series) * ALF: The Animated Series * Alice In Wonderland (1951) * Alice In Wonderland (2010) * Alice Through The Looking Glass * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * All Dogs Christmas Carol * All Hail King Julien * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster * An Extremely Goofy Movie * Anastasia * Angelina Ballerina (TV Series) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Animaniacs * Animals Mechanicals * Antz * Arthur * Arthur Christmas * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Atlantis 2: Milo's Return * Atomic Betty * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Avatar (2009) * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Avengers Assemble * Babe (1995) * Babe: Pig in the City * Babes in Toyland * Back at the Barnyard * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Back to the Future (1985) * Back to the Future Part II * Back to the Future Part III * Ballerina * Balto * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * Bambi * Bambi 2 * Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale * Barbie & the Diamond Castle * Barbie and Her Sisters In A Puppy Chase * Barbie and Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure * Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus * Barbie and the Secret Door * Barbie and the Three Musketeers * Barbie as Rapunzel * Barbie as the Island Princess * Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper * Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow * Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia * Barbie in A Christmas Carol * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 * Barbie in Princess Power * Barbie in Rock 'N Royals * Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses * Barbie in the Pink Shoes * Barbie in the Nutcracker * Barbie of Swan Lake * Barbie Presents: Thumbelina * Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale * Barbie: A Fairy Secret * Barbie: A Perfect Christmas * Barbie: Dolphin Magic * Barbie: Dreamtopia * Barbie: Fairytopia * Barbie: Mariposa * Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess * Barbie: Spy Squad * Barbie: Star Light Adventure * Barbie: The Pearl Princess * Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar * Barbie: Princess Charm School * Barney and Friends * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo! * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Barnyard * Bartok the Magnificent * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Batman Beyond * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman: The Mystery of the Batwoman * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman with Robin the Boy of Wonder * Batman Unlimited: Animal Instints * Beanie Babies * Beanie Babies 2 * Baenie Babies 3 * Bear In The Big Blue House * Beauty and the Beast * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas * Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World * Beauty And The Beast (2017) * Bebidu (TV Series) * Bedknobs And Broomsticks * Beethoven * Beethoven's 2nd * Beethoven's 3rd * Beethoven's 4th * Beethoven's 5th * Beetlejuice (1988) * Beetlejuice (TV Series) * Bee Movie * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom * Ben 10 * Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens * Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben 10: Race Against Time * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix * Best Pals Hand Time 1 * Best Pals Hand Time 2 * Best Pals Hand Toons * Best Pals Hand Shorts (2017) * Between the Lions * Beverly Hills Chihuahua * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! * Bibi Blocksberg * Big Hero 6 * Big Hero 6: The Series * Blaze and the Monster Mechine * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room * Bob the Builder * Bob's Burgers * Bolt * Bonkers * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Brave * Breadwinners * Brother Bear * Brother Bear 2 * Bubble Guppies * Bump in the Night * Bunsen Is A Beast * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Camp Lazlo * Captain America: The First Avenger * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Captain America: Civil War * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot * Carmen Sandiego (2019) * Cars 1 * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Cars Toon * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Case Closed * Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes * Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven * Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street * Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper * Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century * Casper (1995) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning * Casper's First Christmas * Cats & Dogs * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * Cats Don't Dance * Charlie And The Chocolate Factory (2005) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Chicken Little (2005) * Chicken Run * Chirp the Bird (TV Series) * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street * Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers * Christopher Robin * Chloe's Closet * Chop Socky Chooks * Chowder * Chuck's Choice * Cinderella * Cinderella (2015) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time * Clang Invasion * Class of the Titans * Clash of the Titans (2006) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs: The Series * Coco * Codename: Kids Next Door * Count Duckula * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Coraline * Crash & Bernstein * Curious George (TV Series) * Curious George (2006) * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey * Curious George 3: Back in the Jungle * Cyberchase * Danger Mouse (2015) * Daniel Tiger's Nighborhood * Darkwing Duck * Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Dexter's Laboratory * Dinosaurs (TV Series) * Dinosaur (2000) * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Disney Cartoon Shorts * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams * Disney Rarites Shorts * Doc Mcstuffins * Dog City * Doki * Doozers * Dora the Expleror * Dot. (TV Series) * Doug (TV Series) * Dr. Dimensionpants * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball: The Curse of the Blood Rubies * Dragon Ball: The Path to Power * Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Kai * Dragon Booster * Dragon Tales * DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berks * DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge * DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk * Duck Dodgers * Dumbo * Ducktales * Ducktales (2017) * Ducktales: The Treasure of The Lost Lamp * Early Man (2018) * Earth To Luna! * Easter Webkinz (2017) * Ed Edd N Eddy * Elena the Avalor * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas * Ella the Elephant * Elmo Saves Christmas * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas * Enchanted * Endangered Species * Eon Kid (TV Series) * Epic * Ever After High * Everything's Rosie * Family Guy * Fanboy And Chum Chum * Fantasia * Fantasia 2000 * Fast and Furious * Fast and Furious 6 * Fast Five * Ferdinand * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Finding Dory * Finding Nemo * Fishtronaut * Flushed Away * Follow That Bird * Foogals * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends * Fraggle Rock * Farce of the Penguins * Free Birds * Frosty the Snowman * Frosty Returns * Frosty's Winter Wonderland * Frozen * Frozen 2 * Frozen Fever * Fun and Fancy Free * Furious 7 * Gadget & the Gadgetinis * Gadget Boy * Garfield and Friends * Gay Purr-ee * Geronimo Stilton * Ghost Patrol * Gnomeo and Juliet * Go, Diego Go! * Gravity Falls * Green Eggs and Ham * Grojband * Grossology * Happily N'Ever After * Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White—Another Bite @ the Apple * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone * Harvey Beaks * Harvey Streets Kids * Help! I'm A Fish * Hercules * Here Comes Peter Cottontail * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear * High School Musical * High School Musical 2 * High School Musical 3: Senior Year * Home (2015) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * Home Alone * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Home on The Range * Hong Kong Phooey * Hoodwinked * Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs. Evil * Hop * Horrid Henry * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * House of Mouse * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Ice Age * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collision Course * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade * Inspector Gadget ((1983) TV Series) * Inspector Gadget ((2015) TV Series) * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Inside Out * The Iron Giant * Iron Man: The Animated Series * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 3 * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Iron Man: Extermis * It's a SpongeBob Christmas * Jack (TV Series) * Jack Frost (1998) * Jake and the NeverLand Pirates * Jelly Jamm * James and The Giant Peach * Jetsons: The Movie * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Jimmy Two Shoes * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Jonah: a Veggietales Movie * Jumanji * Jumanji: The Animated Series * Justin Time * Kermit's Swamp Years * Kid Vs. Kats * Kidsongs * Kiki's Delivery Service * Kim Possible * Kim Possible: So to Drama * Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time * King of the Hill * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Kody Kapaw (TV Series) * Kronk's New Groove * Kubo and the Two Strings * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda Holiday * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Lady and the Tramp * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * Lalaloopsy * LazyTown * Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Let's Go to School * Letter Factory * Letter Factory Adventures * Lilo & Stitch * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Little Einsteins * Little People * Little People ((2016) TV Series) * Littlest Pet Shop * Looney Tunes * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Lupin III vs. Conan * Madagascar * Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Madly Madagascar * Magilla Gorilla * Make Mine Music * Maleficent (2014) * Maleficent 2 * Martha Speaks * Mary Poppins * Mary Poppins Returns * Masha and the Bear * Math Adventure to the Moon * Math Circus * Max Steel * Maya & Miguel * Maya the Bee * Maya the Bee Movie * Maya the Bee: The Honey Games * Meet the Robinsons * Mega Man: Fully Charged * MegaMan NT Warrior * Megamind * Melody Time * Merry Madagascar * Mickey Mouse (2013) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Donald & Goofy The Three Musketeers * Mickey's Christmas Carol * Mickey's House of Villains * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Mika's Diary * Mike the Knight * Miles From Tomorrowland * Milo Murphy's Law * Minions (2015) * Miraculous Ladybug * Miss Moon * Missing Link * Moana (2016) * Monster Buster Club * Monster High * Monsters Inc. * Monster Math Squad * Monsters University * Monsters Vs Aliens * Monsters Vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space * Monsters Vs Aliens (TV Series) * Mouk * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show * Mucha Lucha * Mucha Lucha: The Return of El Malefico * Mulan * Mulan 2 * Muppets From Space * Muppet Most Wanted * Muppet Treasure Island * My Big Big Friends * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * My Little Pony: The Movie * Natrue Cat * Ned's Newt * Nella The Elephant * Nella The Princess Knight * Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * Nina's World * Noah's Ark (2007) * Noddy, Toyland Detective * Norm of the North * Numbers Ahoy! * Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms * Nutri-Ventures: Music Clips * Octonauts * Odd Squad * Odd Squad: The Movie * Olaf's Frozen Adventures * Old Bear and Friends * Oliver & Company * Once Upon a Forest * Once Upon a Time (2011) * Once Upon a Time in Wonderland * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly * Oscar and Friends * Osmosis Jones * Over the Hedge * Oz The Great and Powerful * P. King Duckling * Paddington (2014) * Paddington Bear * PAW Patrol * Peg + Cat * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Penn Zero: Part Time Hero * Peppa Pig * Pet Alien * Peter Pan * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Peter Rabbit (TV Series) * Pete's Dragon * Pete's Dragon (2016) * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension * Piglet's Big Movie * Pink Panther & Pals * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pinocchio * Pip Ahoy! * Pippi Longstocking * Pirates: Adventures in Art * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue * Planet 51 * Planet Sheen * Pocahontas * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World * Pokemon * Polly Pocket ((2017) TV Series) * Polly Pocket (Film) * Polly Pocket (TV Series) * Polly Pocket: Lunar Eclipse * Polly Pocket 2: Cool at the Pocket Plaza * PollyWorld * Pooh's Grand Adventure * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Popeye the Sailor * Popeye (1980) * Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy * Postman Pat * Postman Pat: The Movie * Pound Puppies Series * Prep & Landing * Pup Star: World Tour * Puppy in My Pocket * Puss in Boots * Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos * Quack Pack * Quest for Camelot * Quick Draw McGraw * Rabbids Invasion * Rainbow Ruby * Ralph Breaks The Internet * Ranger Rob * Rango * Ratatouille * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * Rated A for Awesome * Ready Jet Go * Recess * Recess: School's Out * Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street * Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade * Recess: All Growed Down * Regal Academy * Regular Show * Regular Show: The Movie * Return to Neverland * Rikki Tikki Tavi * Rio * Rio 2 * Rise of the Gaurdians * Robin Hood * Rocket Power * Rocket Monkeys * Robot and Monster * Robots * Rock-A-Doodle * Rock Dog (2017) * Rocket Monkeys * Rocko's Modern Life * Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With A Kiss * Rover Dangerfield * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * Rudolph's Shiny New Year * Rugrats * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rusty Rivets * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Saludos Amigos * Samurai Jack * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town * Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups * Sanjay and Craig * Scared Shrekless * School of Roars * Schoolhouse Rock * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo! in Aloha, Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo! in Chill Out, Scooby Doo * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? * Scooby-Doo! in Pirates Ahoy! * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm * Scout and Friends: Number Land * Scout and Friends: Adventures in Shapeville Park * Scout and Friends: The Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words (2013) * Scraedy Squirrel * Secret Millioranire Club * Sesame Street * Shark Tale * Shaun the Sheep * Shaun the Sheep Movie * She-Ra * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Sherlock Gnomes * Shimmer and Shine * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Shrek the Halls * Shnookums and Meat * Sid the Science Kid * Sid the Science Kid: The Movie * Sidekick * Silver Surfer: The Animated Series * Sinbad: Legend of The Seven Seas * Sing (2016) * Sing and Learn with Us! * Skunk Fu * Sleeping Beauty * Slugterra * SmallFoot * Smurfs: The Lost Village * Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs * Song of the South * Sonic Boom (2014) * Space Jam * Space Ranger Rogar * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Spies in Disguise * Spirit Riding Free * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Splash and Bubble * Spongebob Squarepants * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * SpongeBob's Truth or Square * Star Vs The Forces of Evil * Steven Universe * Stitch! The Movie * Stoked * Storks (2016) * Storm Hawks * Stuart Little 2 * Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild * Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) * Sunny Day * Super Mario World * Super Why * Superman: The Animated Series * Surf's Up * Surf's Up 2: Wavemania * Tasty Time with ZeFronk * Tangled * Tangled: Before Ever After * Tangled Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Talespin * Tarzan * Tarzan 2 * Talking Words Factory * Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper * Teen Titans Go * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 film) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Teletubbies * The 7D * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Adventures of Ichabod And Mr. Toad * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018) * The Adventures of The Gummi Bears * The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park (2011) * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * The Annoying Orange * The Ant Bully * The Aristocats * The Atom Ant Show * The Avengers (2012) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * The Backyardigans * The Barbie Diaries * The Batman vs. Dracula * The Beanie Babies Christmas Party (2016) * The Berenstain Bears (1985) * The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree * The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) * The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) * The Best Pals Hand Toons Easter Special (2016) * The BFG * The BFG (2016) * The Black Cauldron * The Book of Life * The Boss Baby * The BoxTrolls * The Brave Little Toaster * The Buzz on Maggie * The Care Bears * The Cat In The Hat * The Cat In The Hat (1971) * The Cat In The Hat (2003) * The Chipmunk Adventure * The Croods * The Deep (TV Series) * The Devil and Daniel Mouse (1978) * The Emoji Movie * The Emperor's New Groove * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * The Fairly Oddparents * The Fast and the Furious * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * The Fate and the Furious * The Flintstones * The Fox and The Hound * The Fox and The Hound 2 * The Garfield Show (2009) * The Great Muppets Caper * The Good Dinosaur * The Good The Bad And The Huckleberry Hound * The Great Mouse Detective * The Grinch (2018) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * The Hillbilly Bears * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Hunchback Of Notre Dame * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II * The Incredibles * The Incredibles 2 * The Iron Giant * The Jetsons * The Jungle Bunch * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book (2016) * The Jungle Book 2 * The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story * The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party * The King and I * The Land Before Time (1988) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time 4: Journey to the Mists * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Mountain * The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * The Legend of Korra * The Legend of Zelda (TV Series) * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The Lion Guard * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata * The Little Engine that Could * The Little Fox (1981) * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning * The Little Prince (TV Series) * The Looney Tunes Show * The Lorax (2012) * The Loud House * The Magilla Gorilla Show * The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * The Mighty B * The Mr. Men Show * The Muppets * The Muppets Christmas Carol * The Muppets Show * The Muppets Take Manhattan * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz * The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh * The New Yogi Bear Show * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * The Nutty Professor * The Ollie and Moon Show * The Parables Of Peter Rabbit * The Parent Trap (1968) * The Parent Trap (1998) * The Peanuts Movie * The Pebble and The Penguin * The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * The Pink Panther * The Pirates: Band of Misfits * The Pirate Fairy * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * The Prince of Egypt * The Princess and The Frog * The Polar Express * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Reluctant Dragon * The Replacements * The Rescuers * The Rescuers Down Under * The Road To El Dorado * The Rugrats Movie * The Santa Clause * The Scarecrow (2000) * The Search for Santa Paws * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret Squirrel Show * The Scooby-Doo Show * The Smurfs (1981) * The Smurfs (2011) * The Smurfs (TV Series) * The Smurfs 2 * The Smurfs: Legend of Smurfy Hollow * The Sneetches * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Star (2017) * The Suite Life Series * The Swan Princess * The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain * The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom * The Sword In The Stone * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * The Tale of Despereaux * The Tale of The Bunny Picnic * The Thief and the Cobbler * The Three Caballeros * The Tigger Movie * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) * The Transformers: The Movie * The Trap Door * The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) * The Wiggles * The Wild * The Wild Thornberrys * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * The Wizard of Oz * The Wombles * The Year Without a Santa Claus * The Yogi Bear Show * The ZhuZhus * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab * Thomas the Tank Engine Franchise * Thor (2011) * Thor: Ragnarok * Thor: The Dark World * Thumbelina * Ticktey Toc * Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) * Tinker Bell (2008) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue * Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast * Tiny Toon Adventures * TMNT * ToddWorld * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars! * Tom and Jerry Tales * Tomodachi Life: The TV Series * Toonsylvania * Top Cat * Total Drama * Totally Spies * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 * Toy Story of Terror * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Treasure Planet * Trick Or Webkinz: The New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * Trollhunter * Trolls (2016) * Trolls Holiday * Trolls World Tour * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Turbo * Turbo FAST * Two Stupid Dogs * Ultimate Spider-Man * UMIGO * Uncle Grandpa * Underdog (2007) * Up * Valiant * VeggieTales * VeggieTales In The House * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Viva Pinata * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wacky Races * Wakko's Wish * Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf And Death * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were Rabbit * Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers * WALL-E * Wally Gator * Wander Over Yonder * Wayside * Webkinz Series * Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) * Wee Sing Series * Wee Singdom * We're Back a Dinosaur's Story * Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego * Whisker Haven Tales with the Pet Palace * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Wild Kratts * Will and Dewitt * Wimzie's House * Winnie The Pooh (2011) * Winnie The Pooh: A Valentine for You * Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Winnie The Pooh: Seasons of Giving * Winnie The Pooh: Springtime with Roo * Wissper * Wishenpoof! * Wizards * Wolverine and the X-Men * Wonder Woman * Wonderful World of Disney * Wreck-It-Ralph * Xiaolin Showdown * X-Men: The Animated Series * Yin Yang Yo * Yogi Bear (TV Series) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose * Yogi The Easter Bear * Yogi's Ark Lark * Yogi's Birthday Party * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yu-Gi-Oh * Zack and Quack * Zambezia * Zig & Sharko * Zootopia Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels